Mark of the Soul
by notecrafter
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get matching tattoos. LOF: Lots Of Fluff.


**The tattoo is the mark of the soul. It can act as a window we can see in, or it can be our shield to protect us from those who can't see past the surface.**

* * *

**What would my head be like  
If not for my shoulders?  
Or without your smile?  
May it follow you forever  
May it never leave you  
To sleep in the stone,  
May we stay lost on our way home**

**C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**Panic! At The Disco, "C'mon"**

* * *

**The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time  
Is frozen (the story of, the story of)  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend her love until she's broke inside  
The story of my life (the story of, the story of)**

**One Direction, "The Story Of My Life"**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"C'mon Annabeth, I just thought of a great idea." Percy said as he pulled me away from the park, instead of towards it.

"Percy, I thought we were going to have a date in Central Park?!" I ask him as I tried to plant my feet.

"We still are baby, just as soon as we do this one thing." Percy said as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Dang it. He knows I'll crack, and I cracked.

"Fine." I said as I let him drag me down a different street.

"I hope this isn't one of your 'great ideas' that really get us into a bunch of trouble." I warned him. He turned around and threw a smile at me.

"Yeah, but aren't most of my ideas crazy fun?" Percy asked over his shoulder as he continued to drag me.

"Whatever." I said, because he was right. I never exactly regret his ideas. We arrived in front of a tattoo shop.

"ARE YOU INSANE PERCY?! I'M NOT GETTING A TATTOO!" I screeched. Percy smirked at me.

"You're right Annabeth, you're not getting one, we both are. Matching ones. Please! I've always wanted to get matching ones!" Percy begged me.

I looked at him like he was crazy, because he was.

"You want us to get matching _tattoos_?! As in permanent markings that will never come off? What happens if...if..." I said quietly as I drifted off, not being able to say it. Percy walked closer to me and held my face in his hands.

"Annabeth," he said quietly, "I'll never leave you. Not now, not ever. I was offered immortality, and what did I do? I declined because you weren't offered it too. We weren't even dating then. We walked through Tartarus together. I won't ever leave you." He said to me as he looked deeply into my eyes, and I into his. My mouth was dropped.

"Okay." I said quietly as I hugged him tightly.

"We'll get matching tattoos. Right here, right now. Let's do it." I whispered to him against his cheek. Percy pulled back.

"Really?!" Percy asked, his eyes sparkling. He was bouncing his feet.

"You look like a kid on Christmas morning. Yes, I'll do it, sea weed brain." I told him, rolling my eyes. He smiled at me.

"Seaweed brain! That gave me an idea!" I told him as I started bouncing too.

"What?" Percy asked me, confused.

"Well, what if I got seaweed brain on my wrist, and you got wise girl on yours?" I asked him.

"Uuhhh..." He said as he thought about it. Suddenly his eyes grew bigger.

"Of course. That's a great idea, _wise girl._" he said as his grin stretched his whole face out and he poked me in the ribs.

"Wise girl! Wise girl! Wise girl!" He mocked as he proceeded to tickle me in the middle of the street.

"Stop!" I gasped as I put my fist up to punch him. Percy immediately stopped. I smirked at him.

We walked inside the tattoo shop and asked the lady for a book of fonts. We sat next to each other on the red leather couch in front of the display window and flipped through them.

"I'll get it on the inside of my right wrist, you get on the inside of your left?" I asked him as we flipped through the book. Percy nodded as he pointed out a font that was simple, beautiful cursive. I nodded quickly.

"It's perfect." I told him as we went up to the counter and told the two people what we wanted.

I sat in the chair, my wrist up, and took a deep breath.

**Percy's POV**

I stared at Annabeth the whole time. Watched every little shadow of pain flicker across her face, watched her take in deep breaths, watched her eyes flutter but stay shut. I watched her pain to ignore mine. I was done before her, simply because wise girl was shorter than sea weed brain. I listened and nodded to the guy as he told me how to take care of the tattoo. I stared at it.

My first tattoo, in honor of the girl I planned to spend the rest of my life with. A permanent mark of her love on me. As if her name wasn't tattoo all over my heart already. Now everybody else could see how much she means to me. Annabeth was done. We put our wrists next to each others' and just smiled. They covered them up with bandages and we walked out.

"I can't believe we did that." Annabeth said as she made hold her other hand when her wrist started to hurt.

"Do you regret it?" I asked as I ran my thumb over her pulse. Annabeth shivered.

"Of course not, how could I regret anything involving you?" She asked me as she kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"I love you wise girl." I told her.

"I love you seaweed brain." She answered.

Yes, this was αγάπη.


End file.
